


【盾冬】斷層

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 一年前合本的內容





	

1.

　　有那麼一會兒，他想不起來自己在什麼地方。

　　他搔著腦袋想了想，最後的記憶是他伸手推了某個人一把。

　　但是為什麼要推？推的對象是誰？他完全想不起來。

　　先是一大片暗紅色襲來，他看見那個高大的金髮男人神色哀戚地飛奔過來，接著是起伏不一的叫嚷與黑暗糾纏爭鬥成一大塊糊狀物撲向他的視網膜。

　　然後，就沒有然後了。

　　此刻他正坐在沙發上，手中抓著搖控器毫無意義地胡亂轉台。

　　這裡是他的家，他有印象，柔軟的淺色沙發總是舒舒服服地貼住他的背，咖啡壺正咕嚕嚕地煮著深褐色液體，飄散出香醇濃郁的氣味。他不怎麼喝咖啡，同樣會在口腔裡泛著苦澀，他更喜歡冰涼爽口的啤酒，雖然他不怎麼容易醉。

　　那麼咖啡是誰煮的？

　　他歪著腦袋思考這個問題，門突然就打開了。

　　一個金髮男人抱著一袋鮮蔬走進來，他瞪大眼睛看著男人大搖大擺走向餐桌放下紙袋，自動自發打開冰箱將紙袋裡蔬菜水果分門別類排列整齊，關上冰箱前還拿出一罐啤酒── _那是他的啤酒_ ──扭頭朝他喊一聲：「你想要這個對吧？」然後隔著餐桌拋進他不由自主伸出來的手掌心。

　　「你──」 _是誰？_ 他想要問，但是男人帶著喜悅的笑聲打斷他。

　　「我一進門就聞到香味，你替我煮了咖啡。」男人的笑容就像那一頭金髮一樣燦爛，不經過他同意就熟門熟路地拿起水槽旁的馬克杯倒出一杯熱騰騰的咖啡。

　　男人一屁股坐在他身邊，近得連一絲空隙都不留，他還來不及為這種莫名的親暱感到不安，那對看起來很漂亮的淡粉色嘴唇就在他頰邊親了一口。

　　「謝謝你，巴奇。」金髮男人用一種甜蜜到一點也不適合在這種身材的男人身上出現的口吻，一再挑戰他的極限。

　　他摸著還留有男人嘴唇溫度的左頰，腦中突然浮現一個名字，不知為何，他感覺那個名字的主人應該比眼前這個男人更小更瘦一點，但卻同樣屬於這個男人。

　　「史帝夫？」他努力掩住語氣中的遲疑，在男人隨口應一聲時暗自鬆一口氣。

　　「怎麼了？想好明天晚餐去哪裡吃嗎？」史帝夫放下咖啡，扭過頭無比認真望向他，他敢對天發誓，沒有人、絕對沒有人能拒絕這個男人的晚餐邀約，只要這個男人用那對湛藍色的美麗眼珠看著他，他願意陪史帝夫到天涯海角。

　　「呃，西班牙菜？」他脫口而出一種菜色。

　　「附近那間西班牙菜館？我喜歡那裡的海鮮燉飯。」史帝夫微笑著，好像他講的每一句話都能令史帝夫露出笑容，他無法想像史帝夫拒絕他的模樣。

　　「史帝夫。」他試著再呼喚一次這個名字，想要抹去心中忐忑不安的異樣感。

　　史帝夫奇怪地看他一眼，這不能怪史帝夫，他知道這個人是史帝夫，也從史帝夫口中得知自己的名字，這個地方顯然是他們兩個人的家，除此之外，腦中一片空白。

　　他想他們應該不是兄弟── _沒有任何一個成年男人無緣無故親吻自己的兄弟，感情再好也不會_ ──那麼，呼之欲出的答案就是情侶。雖然他沒想過自己會喜歡男人，感覺上他更受女孩歡迎，而他並不排斥、甚至是喜歡史帝夫的親近與親吻。

　　「怎麼了，巴克？」史帝夫自然而然地將手臂穿過他的後頸搭住他的右肩，「有什麼事想告訴我嗎？」他能從史帝夫的眼神中看出真誠的關懷。

　　他抿了抿唇，將心中的疑問壓下，他不想讓史帝夫為他擔心，一點也不想。

　　他認得史帝夫就夠了，他說不上來，但是他心裡明白，想讓史帝夫安心的念頭毫無懸念地壓過想起來自己是誰。

　　縮著肩膀，他讓自己更緊密地貼近史帝夫厚實溫暖的懷抱中。

　　他想要這個，史帝夫的輕吻很好、史帝夫手心的溫度、史帝夫身上的氣息，他全部想要。

　　這樣就好。他在心中悄聲告訴自己。

 

 

2.

　　聽見槍膛細微的磨擦聲對他而言並不困難，舉槍攻擊的敵人所在位置不遠，卻也不是幾個跨步就能衝上前阻止的距離，槍口不是瞄準他，他看得很清楚。他的心跳不快，平緩穩定地在他的胸膛裡鼓動，身邊有幾道模糊影子，高矮不一，分散站在一片狼藉的廢墟中，其中一個人背對他、在他觸手可及的地方，正好就是槍口瞄準的對象。

　　他得保護他們，這是他的任務。

　　所以他下意識伸出左手── _它閃耀著銀色光澤，那很奇怪_ ──推開那個人。

　　「 **詹姆斯，是什麼讓你分心了？** 」

　　猛然回過神，他發現自己正在一個乾淨明亮的運動空間內，依稀從左邊傳來呼喊激勵人心的加油聲。而後方有一道慵懶的聲音正在嗤笑，一條細瘦手臂不知何時勒住了他的脖子，雖然緊張，不過他並不感到威脅與恐懼，他伸出左手想要扯開卡住脖子的那隻手臂，突如其來的沉重感令他手指滑開沒能抓緊；對方不打算等他反應過來，迅速用一種難以抵抗的角度勾住他的小腿，一瞬間就將他壓制在地，或許對方手下留情了，因為他並不感覺疼痛。

　　「是妳太強壯了，娜塔莎。」他的臉頰貼在有汗水味的地板上也不忘粗喘著氣回嘴，紅髮女人鬆開手，嗤笑著看他狼狽地從不容易受傷的運動地墊爬起。

　　她輕巧地走到場外的休息長椅上扭開一罐水，在他一邊轉著脖子跟過來一邊抱怨時，把乾淨的毛巾甩到他臉上。

　　「是隊長太寵你了，」娜塔莎瞥了一眼正準備與另一個黑小伙進行近身格鬥訓練的史帝夫，後者滿不在乎地轉開頭走上運動地墊，好像被人調侃的對象不是他一樣泰然自若，「但是你剛才確實分心了。」

　　他坐在長椅上把充滿香皂味的毛巾用力往臉上抹，好一會兒才用雙手抓住毛巾兩端讓柔軟的布料服貼在脖子後方。

　　運動場上史帝夫正有模有樣地故意露出一個破綻引誘黝黑膚色青年的目光，他懶洋洋地看著黑小伙中計，被史帝夫閃身一腳踢中屁股，他故意朝場中叫嚷著：「史帝夫，你得踢爛他的屁股，好讓山姆別在我面前招搖自己那個扁屁股有多受女孩歡迎！」

　　史帝夫揚起手權當回應，不顧山姆又氣又笑吼著：「巴恩斯，你只是在嫉妒我的屁股比你有魅力！」

　　「男人，你的名字叫幼稚。」娜塔莎翻了一個白眼，紅潤的雙唇咬住瓶裝水開口，順勢坐在他身旁一起觀戰。

　　「所以，你為什麼分心？」娜塔莎不經意似地又提起這個話題。

　　收回注視史帝夫的眼神，他茫然地看著她，她眨了眨那對足以顛倒眾生的綠眼睛，不閃不避坦然地望著他。她的眼神銳利，但是難以忽略出好奇之下暗藏的關懷。

　　他們雖然是戰友但也像一家人，除了在戰場上互相支援，私底下他們也常像今天這樣彼此砥礪磨練，在需要的時候釋出善意關心對方。

　　「妳有沒有那種對某些事物似曾相識的感覺？」他捏了捏仍舊沉重的左手，它看上去與右手沒有差異，淺麥色的肌膚不若他眼前一閃而逝的銀色那樣刺眼，可是縈繞在心中微妙的既視感令他無法釋懷。

　　「今天暫時停止（土撥鼠之日）？」娜塔莎瞄他一眼，「親愛的，你可真夠浪漫。」

　　「我不明白？」他歪著腦袋一臉迷惑，「土撥鼠跟我說的事有關嗎？」

　　娜塔莎一臉受不了他的樣子，「看來我們的電影之夜要更新播放清單了。」她友好地捏了捏他的肩膀，用上簡直是慈藹── _那其實很可怕_ ──無私的微笑看著他，「別擔心，史帝夫還有我們都在，不會有問題的。」

　　她說出口的話總是那麼有說服力，他扯出感激的微笑，試著讓自己放鬆打趣地說著：「要不是克林特是我的朋友，我一定向妳求婚。」

　　「不必了，」她露出被噁心到的嫌惡表情，「我可不想跟美國隊長競爭，而且我對現在的交往對象很滿意。」

　　「哇噢～克林特聽見一定很感動。」他咧嘴大笑，在得到她一記『敢告訴他有你好受』的眼刀才勉強克制住笑聲。

　　「你們看起來很開心，方便讓我加入嗎？」不知何時，額頭浮起一層薄汗的史帝夫像隻大狗狗一樣靠過來，似乎對他們的話題很感興趣。

　　「你來遲了。」娜塔莎聳著肩膀往門外走，省得被史帝夫投注在他身上、毫不掩飾的火熱目光閃瞎眼睛。

　　「是我的錯覺還是我真的被排擠了。」史帝夫笑著對他伸出手，「我們回家吧。」

　　當他望著史帝夫的時候，每一次史帝夫看見他的時候，史帝夫總是在微笑。

　　起身時，他注意到史帝夫身後那面牆站著一個男人，那個男人穿著全黑戰鬥服，戴著一張掩住半張臉的口罩，棕色長髮凌亂地散在肩上，雙手垂在兩側，一動也不動地看著他。

　　那是他第一次看見那個男人，他依稀地覺得男人的樣貌有些眼熟，於是試著對男人微笑，男人就算看見了也毫無反應，仍舊用著無機物般的灰藍色眼睛注視他，眼神深處一片空洞。

　　莫名地，他感覺一股寒意，卻說不上來因為什麼。

　　「那個人是誰？」指著那個男人，他忍不住詢問史帝夫。

　　史帝夫順著手指的方向扭頭，看了那處空白牆面一眼，又將視線移向另一處長椅正在收拾毛巾水瓶的黑小伙：「我看見山姆。」史帝夫邊說邊回頭，藍色眼睛溫柔地望著他，「怎麼了？」

　　他沒有那麼遲鈍，就算有，他也相信自己沒有看錯；就這麼一眨眼的剎那，那個男人憑空消失。

　　打個冷顫，他聽見自己告訴史帝夫：「沒什麼。」他主動抓住史帝夫的手臂，隨意與山姆打過招呼就快步往門外走。

　　他有預感，一旦得知真相，就再也沒辦法回頭了。

　　雖然他看不清楚前方的盡頭有什麼，但一切都會結束。

 

 

3.

　　身邊那群人正因為看完『土撥鼠之日』這種文藝片而決定下一部片挑選Ｂ級動作片來讓大腦清醒，他對此沒有意見，他只希望不要又是『深海八爪怪』，雖然那部片充滿奇特的笑點，但再有趣的內容看了十來次也會讓精神疲勞。

　　不幸中的大幸，最後是『第七卷軸三部曲』勝出。

　　他看過那部片，雖然略嫌拙劣的電腦特效引人發噱以及馬拉松式的觀賞方式簡直是一種酷刑，但是不得不說那部系列作的劇情算是創新又有趣。

　　很快地家庭劇院設備播放了畫面充滿古埃及風的電影，砂金髮色的弓箭手此時身著寬鬆的Ｔ恤牛仔褲、抱著足足有臉盆大的爆米花碗卡嗞卡嗞啃得起勁，還時不時將那碗巨大的零食左右分送，惹得東尼不得不抓起一個抱枕逃到另一張沙發才能安靜地看電影。他倒是不介意，一邊與克林特討論劇情一邊順手往史帝夫嘴裡塞了幾顆。

　　沒多久不甘寂寞的東尼又抓著抱枕擠進這張已經有三個大男人的四人座沙發，開始七嘴八舌和克林特鬥嘴。史帝夫伸出手臂搭住他的肩膀，體貼地將他往自己身旁攬緊，那隻總是很溫暖、帶著粗繭的手掌輕輕搭在他的手上，一撥一撥地用大拇指腹摩娑他的皮膚。

　　無法形容當史帝夫握住他的手心、露出一如既往的淺淺微笑時，漲滿胸口幾乎令他感到疼痛的感覺。想要就這樣一直待在史帝夫身邊，想要一睜開眼睛就能看見史帝夫。

　 他轉頭想要尋找那對湛藍色的漂亮眼睛，猛然看見史帝夫身後站著的那個男人。

　　一樣的及肩棕髮、黑色戰鬥服，男人就站在布魯斯半坐半臥的單人與四人沙發之間的空隙處，男人的存在如此突兀，無論是那雙空洞的眼睛或緊緊抿住的嘴唇，都讓男人看起來就像不存在的存在。

　　最令他發自內心感到恐懼的是男人褪下面罩後的臉孔──那是他的臉，五官位置，眼睛顏色無一不同。

　　男人舉起左邊那條銀色手臂指向他，緩緩說著：「你不是真的，你們都不是真的，你已經不存在了。」男人落下的話語彷彿帶有奇異魔力，堆砌出來的幻影轟然倒塌，一幀幀圍繞在他身邊的蜃景像泡沫一般被輕易戳破，連他的朋友──還有史帝夫皆是虛渺的假像，轉眼間消散無縱。

　　他聽見世界凍結那一刻發出的破裂聲響，無盡黑暗宛如泥沼中的藤蔓纏繞而上，只有方才史帝夫握住他的手心仍殘留一絲餘溫。

 

 

4.

　　無論有沒有人相信，他真的挺厭煩和那群人待在一起。

　　傻不拉嘰的金髮大個子，氣勢高傲的紅髮女人或呆頭呆腦的黑小伙，以及那個喜歡講無聊笑話的蠢弓箭手，全令他感到不耐煩。

　　他想不通，為什麼不能讓他一個人安靜待在角落就好。以前不是這樣，那時候不管他願不願意都得自個兒待著。他反抗過、掙扎過，但最終他都得被關到角落。所以他不再去想，漸漸也就習慣了。

　　之後他意識到，那不僅僅是讓他獨自待著，沒有任務也不需要接受命令，那種孤獨與冰冷才是他微乎其微、最接近自由的一刻。

　　可是任務就是任務，他再不情願也會近乎完美地達成。

　　所以他推了那個女人一把，他離她最近，下意識地，他推開她，讓那枚子彈從側邊擊中他的腦袋。

　　那真的挺疼的。

　　先是一大片暗紅色襲來，他看見那個高大的金髮男人神色哀戚地飛奔過來，接著是起伏不一的叫嚷與黑暗糾纏爭鬥成一大塊糊狀物撲向他的視網膜。

　　然後，就沒有然後了。

　　他覺得這樣也很好，他終於又能獨自一人了。

　　「 **騙子。** 」

　　黑暗中響起一道聲音，聽起來有點模糊而且陌生。

　　他不記得也沒有睜開眼睛的感覺，但是他能 **看見** 一抹身影站在無邊無盡的黑暗中，應該是面向他，可是他看不清楚對方的臉。

　　「你就是一個膽小鬼，懦夫，沒有勇氣的混球！」那傢伙朝著他叫囂，說著無比可笑、從來沒有人敢用在他身上的形容詞試圖激怒他。

　　他不想理會對方，況且這點小把戲也不足以讓他產生任何反應。

　　伸手不見五指，可是他沒有絲毫驚慌，他已經很適應黑暗，只要什麼也不想不做，時間很快就能過去。不過對方似乎不打算放棄，待在他看不清楚的一隅叨叨絮絮、沒完沒了。

　　「你以為只要不正視問題，就能掩飾你真正的想法嗎？」對方嘆了好大一口氣，在黑暗中聽來格外清晰，「承認吧，你想要那些。」

　　他想要什麼？事到如今他也沒有辦法肯定了。

　　曾經，他想要自由，應該說，他唯一僅存的念頭只剩下那個。他失去太多太多，卻悲慘到連失去什麼都回想不起來了。就連現在，他也忘記為什麼會待在那群人在的地方，還將保護他們當成自己的任務。

　　「你救了娜塔莎，別告訴我那是因為任務，你救她，是因為你想救她。」

　　抿緊嘴唇，他想起這個名字屬於那個嬌小但強橫的紅髮女人。他幾乎沒有和她說過話── _嚴格來說，除了那個鍥而不捨非得黏著他的金髮男人在分配作戰指令時硬要跟他搭話，他不說話的對象可不僅僅是她_ ──要不是因為任務，他想不出自己救她的理由。

　　他讓自己隨便找一處站著，事實上坐著或站著並沒有太大分別，他感覺不到自己的腿，除了右手掌心微妙地傳來一絲暖意，他僅能確定自己沒有缺手斷腳。連是睡是醒、是死是活都已經分辨不清，畢竟他中了一發子彈，還打中要害。

　　「你想要接受他們，別不承認，我知道你想要。」那道聲音旁若無人似地繼續吵嚷，「你在他們之中，卻擺出置身事外的姿態，這種欲蓋彌彰的鴕鳥心態簡直愚蠢透頂了！」

　　那傢伙實在太吵了，他本想閉上眼睛不理不睬，隨即又想起他根本沒有睜開過，他將 **視線** 投向對方發出聲響的大略位置，隱隱約約，那傢伙的臉部輪廓、身形站姿漸漸投映在他的眼前。

　　「你以為你是誰？」他的左臂發出喀嚓喀嚓金屬葉片咬合的磨擦聲，這傢伙實在太過煩人，他只消一掐就能捏碎對方脆弱的下巴解決噪音。

　　「我？」對方被黑暗掩去半張臉，他能看見那傢伙鼻尖下方略帶遲疑輕輕咬住的兩片嘴唇，「……誰都不是。」

　　「那麼我他媽的沒有必要聽你的。」尋著聲音來源，他緩慢地走向對方。

　　「嘿，別這樣……」對方虛弱地說著，「我保證你會像我一樣喜歡他們──」

　　他已經走得夠近，近得足夠伸出左手一把抓住對方領口，掄起右拳準備往那傢伙下巴攻擊的瞬間，右手臂莫名地往下一沉便再也舉不起來。他皺了皺眉，改變策略支起脖子拉開一小段距離，打算用一記頭錘先撞爛對方那張胡說八道的嘴，一張熟悉臉孔突然完全曝露在他的眼前。

　　「你知道嗎？我從來沒想到自己會這麼粗暴無禮。」那張臉的主人不慌不忙地拉開他掐在領口的左手，看著對方臉上輕挑卻溫暖的微笑，他不由自主泛起一陣毛骨悚然。

　　那是他的臉，卻露出他根本無法想像的表情。

　　對方用著他的臉，神色哀傷地抱住無法動彈的他，「不要欺騙抹殺自己的心，因為我就在那裡。」

　　他下意識想推開對方，雙手卻不聽使喚。

　　咬緊牙，他奮力舉起右手用力推開那個有著與他相貌完全相同的男人，頓時間，全然的黑暗像潮水一樣襲來，他終於什麼都不用再看見了。

　　 _史帝夫還有大家都在等你，別再鬧彆扭了，那不像我──不像我們。_ 他彷彿聽見那個男人臨別的笑語。

　　「 **巴奇？** 」

　　一道微弱的光芒伴隨著呼喚穿透黑暗刺痛了他，他不想睜開眼睛，但是從右手漸漸蔓延而上的熱度越來越強烈，逼得他不得不去看清楚。

　　緩緩睜開雙眼，一名明明很高大卻弓著背的金髮男人握住他的右手，滿臉疲憊坐在看起來不怎麼舒服的折疊椅上帶著笑容注視他：「嗨，歡迎回來。」

 

 

5.

　　醫療儀器規律的滴答聲在深夜裡聽來格外刺耳，豪華的單人病房有一張舒適柔軟的長沙發，雖然現在那張沙發上被他那群鼻青臉腫、身上纏著好幾層繃帶的友人們七橫八豎打著呼嚕佔據了，但是史帝夫不以為意。

　　今天上午的任務結束後，山姆肋骨斷兩根、克林特右腿被打穿一個大洞還差點失血過多、娜塔莎全身擦傷與左手脫臼，連他都自己都被一處突如其來爆炸的暴風捲起的飛沙走石擊中腹部與四肢，尖銳的物體碎片造成內臟出血，幸虧他的恢復力比常人快四倍，但也不得不在手術結束後纏著繃帶躺在床上休息一整個下午，才在夜間巡房結束之後偷偷爬下病床潛入這個病房。

　　其實就算有得選，史帝夫還是寧可待在這張硬得讓人想哭的折疊椅上。

　　因為巴奇就在他眼前的病床上，一動也不動地閉著眼睛，本來及肩的長髮因為手術需要被剪得很短，比當初他們在布魯克林時的年少歲月還短了一些；被繃帶纏住的深棕色捲髮不規則亂翹，讓那張蒼白平靜的臉孔顯得更年輕，而綿長微弱的呼吸聲是唯一讓史帝夫不至於在任務中途與此刻徹底崩潰的主要動力。

　　受傷最嚴重的人就是巴奇，他推開了娜塔莎之後，只來得及側過頭讓那顆該死的子彈卡在腦殼而不是穿過腦袋。九頭蛇對巴奇做過的實驗與改造，讓巴奇比一般人強壯，恢復力也更快，神盾局有最好的團隊，無論哪個方面都是，但醫生不是神，他們不能保證巴奇何時能清醒過來。

　　史帝夫知道巴奇一直有某種程度上將所有隊員的安全當作主要任務的觀念。

　　這是史帝夫在巴奇回來後，失去過去種種記憶只保有戰士本能的情況下，在分配任務時所能給予巴奇與所有人最好的互動方式了。巴奇太沉默，開作戰會議的時候，進行搏擊訓練的時候，甚至是復仇者們私下聚會時── _他表現出非常不想參與的模樣，史帝夫可不會放任他_ ──他總在角落一隅像一道影子那樣，默不作聲注視著所有人。

　　除了史帝夫偶爾靠過去露出和善的微笑向巴奇指示行動時硬插幾句閒聊還能勾起他不耐煩的白眼，其他人根本得不到巴奇半點回應。

　　這種情況維持了兩個月，意識到巴奇勉強只和他溝通這種生活太不健康，所以史帝夫讓本來主要負責狙擊的巴奇加入近戰隊伍。那對巴奇的能力來說並不困難，巴奇十分擅長遠距離射擊，但是他也精通各種搏鬥技巧，史帝夫的配置在各方面來說並無缺失。

　　對於這次完成任務的結果來看，史帝夫只感到遺憾卻不後悔。

　　隊伍中的任何一個離娜塔莎最近的人都會做出相同的事，只不過他們付出的代價可能會更大。

　　任務結束的現在，史帝夫感受到最多的是痛苦與不捨，他看著自己愛著很久很久都沒有說出口、憑著僥倖才找回來的人受到傷害卻無能為力，他不敢想像再一次失去巴奇的可能性。

　　如果有必要，他會一直陪在巴奇身邊，直到巴奇清醒為止。哪怕是一輩子，史帝夫也願意承受這種漫長的等待。

　　他緊緊握住巴奇右手向神祈禱，只要巴奇醒來，只要巴奇能夠睜開眼睛，他不在乎巴奇是否還記得他、也不在乎巴奇永遠想不起過往回憶，他發誓他絕對不會再像以前那樣怯懦，他要親口告訴這個人，他愛他，他的生命中不能沒有他。

　　史帝夫發誓，他會確保所有人都知道這個事實。

　　只要巴奇清醒過來。

 

 

6.

　　當巴奇瞪大眼睛盯著他們交握的雙手時，史帝夫衷心感謝神。

　　看著巴奇不安地想要抽回手，史帝夫毫不退縮，以一種不弄痛巴奇卻也不能讓他放開手的力道拉住這隻冰涼的手。

　　「嗨，歡迎回來。」史帝夫想要親吻巴奇，一直一直都想，不過他還沒有莽撞到未經許可就冒冒然湊上前。

　　巴奇抽不回手，只好自暴自棄地將視線從史帝夫簡直是含情脈脈的注視下移開，很快，他看見左側那張長沙發上那群累得不醒人事的三個人。微乎其微地，透過兩人交握的手史帝夫查覺到巴奇身體有一瞬間的僵硬。

　　「為什麼？」巴奇緩緩對上史帝夫溫柔的眼神，企圖用面無表情來抵抗敵方的懷柔政策。

　　「什麼為什麼？」

　　「要監視我，你一個人就足夠了。」巴奇忍不住用眼角快速瞥了一眼擠在沙發上睡得昏天暗地的三人組，「為什麼，他們……在這裡。」

　　史帝夫聽出巴奇未道盡的疑惑，他已經很習慣巴奇現在說話的方式，據神盾局專屬心理醫師所做的評估報告指出，巴奇不愛說話是因為他認為少說少錯。考慮到九頭蛇那些沒有人道主義的變態曾經對巴奇做過的事，大家都能體諒巴奇── _除了東尼皮厚不怕打_ ──幾乎不理會他們的社交缺陷。

　　得到巴奇主動挑起話題的機會實在太少，史帝夫幾乎壓抑不住心中喜悅，嘴角不受控制揚起弧度，他放輕語調柔軟地告訴巴奇，「第一個來這裡的是娜塔莎，聽說克林特隨後不久也偷溜進來，我好不容易趕在山姆之前，事實上，我們和你都住在同一間醫院，沒有命令也不是監視，我們是依照自己的意志來探望你。」

　　聽完他的解釋，巴奇這次是貨真價實地皺著臉，「為什麼？」

　　「因為我們關心你，因為你是他們的朋友。」史帝夫做了一直想做的一件事── _好吧，是其中一件_ ──用手掌輕輕摸著巴奇的臉頰，他避開巴奇臉上被繃帶纏繞的部份，在對方縮著脖子退後前收回手，「或許你認為那是你的任務，但是對娜塔莎來說，你確實用自己生命來保護她。她可能永遠不會說出口，不過她感激你為她做的一切。我們都知道你會像保護娜塔莎那樣來看好我們，所以你值得他們為你付出。」

　　巴奇看著史帝夫真誠的藍眼睛，像是在分辨他的話中有幾分可信度。沒一會兒，他又扭頭去看那群看起來睡得並不舒適的隊友。最右邊的山姆臉上有擦傷、歪著腦袋往右側傾斜；娜塔莎依偎在克林特懷中、左手用三角巾固定；克林特將右腳支在桌面、左手攬住紅髮女孩細瘦的肩。

　　他們看起來既疲倦又淒慘，包括史帝夫在內，那張明亮又英俊的臉上也佈滿了細小傷口與幾個拇指寬的瘀痕，更不用提藏在病人袍底下的那些手術疤痕。

　　巴奇沉默地看著史帝夫，漸漸恢復血色的嘴唇掀了幾下卻沒有發出聲音。

　　史帝夫充滿耐心地等著他開口，好一會兒，巴奇才下定決心詢問：「你說的他們……不包含你在內嗎？」

　　「我不一樣。」史帝夫意識到此刻是他的機會，或許以後還會有，但史帝夫不想退縮，他將巴奇的雙手包覆在自己掌心，「我，我──」史帝夫突然感覺喘不上氣，他知道答案可能不盡人意，畢竟巴奇惡狠狠拒絕他的機會也挺大。他停下來，在巴奇疑惑的目光下穩住跳得飛快的心臟，他用力吸一口氣才重新鼓起勇氣輕道：「我當然願意為你付出一切，但那不僅因為我是你的朋友，而是因為我愛你。我對你有私心與企圖，所以不能和他們混為一談。」史帝夫羞澀地微笑著，但是他不準備移開視線，這很重要，巴奇必須看見他的眼睛、必須知道他對這件事有多認真。

　　「我不明白……」事情比史帝夫預想的還要好，巴奇沒有直接拒絕，他僅是睜大灰藍色眼睛，侷促不安地歪著腦袋，「我不是你以為的那個人，已經不是了，你愛的不是我。」

　　「唔，我猜這件事會成為永遠的議題，」史帝夫鬆開巴奇攤坐在椅子上，他摸著脖子後方那處被汗水打濕的皮膚，「如果你想要，我們可以花上一輩子研究『巴奇‧巴恩斯』應該是什麼樣子。我不知道正確答案是什麼，但是我想和你一起找到它。」

　　「要是找不到？」巴奇淡淡說著，「或許他永遠都不會回來。」

　　「除了甩開我，你能做任何事。」史帝夫攤手聳肩，一臉無所謂。

　　「聽起來很煩人。」巴奇皺了皺鼻子，「你一直這麼頑固又欠揍嗎？」

　　史帝夫笑了笑，「是的，我可以一直跟你耗下去。」他起身坐在床沿，緩慢地伸長手臂攬住巴奇，感受著這個人在他懷中漸漸放鬆僵硬的身體。

　　他知道不會是現在，但是總有一天，巴奇一定能夠找到答案回到他身邊。

 

 

7.

　　「上帝啊！他總算說出口了，我以為等到我死都不會有機會聽他親口承認。」克林特附在娜塔莎耳際嘀咕著。

　　「我知道隊長很有行動力，但他的口才比我想像中還要好。」山姆挪著位子，盡量讓自己舒服地窩在那張不適合承載三個成年人的沙發上。

　　「就只是閉嘴睡覺行嗎？」娜塔莎就算閉著眼睛也能擺出那副諱莫高深、對事實了然於心的姿態。

　　等到兩個不靠譜的隊友乖乖安靜下來，娜塔莎才悄悄睜開眼睛，很有技巧地沒讓不遠處只開了床頭燈光的兩人發現她正在窺視他們。

　　此刻，她的金髮友人與削了一頭俐落短髮的棕髮男人輕觸彼此額頭，他們靠得那麼近、感覺那麼親密，鼻尖幾乎貼在一起，閉著雙眼低聲說話的場景美得像一幅畫。

　　她喜歡這個畫面，雖然二個半月前，那個男人──也就是冬兵加入神盾局、分配到復仇者時，她想都沒想過冬兵會有這一面。那個不苟言笑，偶爾說出幾個單詞都能吐著寒氣的男人不但救了她，他還在乎── _雖然很隱晦，但她可是尋找弱點的專家_ ──他們的想法。

　　她再次陷入沉睡前，忍不住嘴角提起一個微笑。

　　她知道明天過後，一切都會改變。

　　但是眼前這個畫面永遠不會消失。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Fin

 

\--

後記我來了！！

不能免俗的，來感謝一下親愛的小零邀稿，真是不好意思，居然被小零大人邀稿了。

再來就是為什麼才一百五十字的大綱又被我搞成近一萬字的嘮叨文（掩面）。

爆字數難道是迷上盾冬的業障嗎!?

最後，這個梗有點迷亂，雖然冬兵被我搞得很精分，但他真的沒有。

以上，謝謝收看。


End file.
